The present invention relates to 1-O-β-D-glucopyranosylgeranio-10,5-olide and a use thereof.
Adipositas is medically defined as pathology complicating health disorders resulting from obesity or giving a prospect of clinical complications thereof, and medically requiring weight loss. Obesity is physiologically a condition of excess accumulation of adipose tissue in the body. Obesity can be quantitatively judged by body mass index (BMI). For example, BMI over 25 enhances onset frequency of arteriosclerosis such as atherosclerosis, and its complications. High BMI, that is, obesity is believed to be a risk factor for angina pectoris and myocardial infarction.
An example of obesity ameliorating agents accepted by Japan (Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare) is mazindol. Use of mazindol is highly limited. For example, mazindol is limited to use for grave patients such as those having a BMI of 35 or more, and its use period is limited to 3 months or shorter. Obesity ameliorating agents that have few use limitation are desired.
Hyperlipemia is defined as a symptom in which lipids in blood, particularly cholesterol, shows high concentration over the normal value, and clinically known as icteric diseases such as cholecystolithiasis, acute pancreatitis, yellow nail and the like. Hyperlipemia enhances onset frequency of arteriosclerosis such as atherosclerosis. Hyperlipemia is a risk factor for angina pectoris and myocardial infarction. Examples of clinically utilizable lipid metabolism ameliorating agents include clofibrate, nicotinic acid derivatives, hydroxymethylglutaryl CoA (HMG-CoA) reductase inhibitor (statin-type drug formulation), protein anabolized steroid, plant sterol.
Hyperglycemia is a factor causing capillaropathy such as nephropathy, retinopathy and the like; peripheral blood vessel injury, dysautonomia, renal insufficiency and blindness. Duration of hyperglycemia is known as diabetes. Diabetes requires periodic dialysis treatment. Diabetes remarkably lowers the quality of life (QOL). Hyperglycemia promotes arteriosclerosis and is a risk factor for angina pectoris and myocardial infarction. Examples of clinically utilizable hypoglycemic agents include glibenclamide, sulfonylurea-based drug formulations, α-glucosidase inhibitors, insulin resistance ameliorating agents and biguanide agents.
One cause for alopecia is blood circulation disorder. Examples of causes for alopecia include blood circulation disorder around hair follicle ascribable to biased nutrition and irregular life, blood circulation disorders of the scalp ascribable to stress, heredity, androgen, use of hear removers and hair dyeing agents, smoking and alcohol drinking. Examples of clinically utilizable hair growth ameliorating agents include adrenocortical hormones, carpronium chloride, minoxidil and capsaicin.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-2579 discloses a lipid metabolism controlling agent containing leaves of Sibiraea angustata (Rchd.) Hand. Mazz., or Sibiraea leave(s). This lipid metabolism controlling agent lowers plasma triacylglycerol concentration and increases free fatty acid concentration. This lipid metabolism controlling agent can be used as a medicinal drug formulation, food or feed. This lipid metabolism controlling agent can be used for treatment or prophylaxis of diseases influencing lipid metabolism such as hypolipoproteinemia, hyperlipoproteinemia, diabetes, hypertriacylglycerolemia, hypercholesterolemia, arteriosclerosis and obesity. This lipid metabolism controlling agent is an aqueous extract of Sibiraea leaves.